


Every Boy Needs His Own Reek

by agirlmustwrite



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby!Theon, By a five year old, Dark Crack, Domeric needs a vacation, Even when he was five, Gen, Kid!Ramsay, Kidnapping, Original Reek was Ramsay's dog, Ramsay is his own warning, Roose is an asshole, This is his copping mechanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlmustwrite/pseuds/agirlmustwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roose Bolton thought he was doing a fairly decent job completely neglecting his bastard son. He thought that had he never given the little psycho a second thought, he would go relatively unnoticed. That he wouldn’t give him any trouble. That he could continue building his syndicate, and never have to deal with the little devil spawn that was Ramsay Snow.<br/>Oh, how he had been wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Boy Needs His Own Reek

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first things first, no, I do not agree with or try to make Ramsay Bolton's actions towards Theon Greyjoy anything that they are not. They were purely horrific, and I felt like I needed to take a long shower after reading what that sick *bleep* did in the books. But, on a psychological level, their twisted relationship intrigued me, it still does. And I recently started watching the show,and jesus does Ramsay scare the shit out of me even more. And all of a sudden, it occurred to me: was he always like this? And that is how this was born! Out of morbid curiosity, the need to write a fic about young!Ramsay, and my stupid brain's need to delve into that pschological whirlpool. It kinda turned into a crack fic, but all my fics do, so what's new ? :p  
> Disclaimer: (Singing it to the Game Of Thrones Melody) I don't own it, I don't own it, I don't own it, I don't own, I don't. IIIIII Doooon't ooOOwwwn iiiitt. I Don't own it, I don't own, i don't own it, i don't. IIIIII Doooon't ooOOwwwn iiiitt. I Don't own it, I don't own, i don't own it, i don't.

Roose Bolton thought he was doing a fairly decent job completely neglecting his bastard son. He thought that had he never given the little psycho a send thought, he would go relatively unnoticed. That he wouldn’t give him any trouble. That he could continue building his syndicate, and never have to deal with the little devil spawn that was Ramsay Snow.

Oh, how he had been wrong.

“What. Is. That.”

The little devil looked up at him, his blue eyes wide with innocence. As if he wasn’t just dragging a..A **baby** in through the back door. As if to make matters worse, he actually **smiled** at him.

“This is Reek, Father!” Ramsay stated proudly, lifting up the squirming babe for him to see.

He needed a large glass of Dornish Wine.

“Domeric, care to explain?”

His trueborn son shuffled his feet uncomfortably. “I tried, Father. I really did. But when I found him, I had no idea where he got him from! What was I supposed to do?”

“I can tell you what you weren’t supposed to do, you weren’t supposed to let him bring the bloody thing home. I have enough shit to worry about if Stark’s boy’s actually manage to make a prosecution, I don’t need fucking kidnapping infants to be on there, too.”

Ramsay looked to his brother, raising an eyebrow. “Did I do something bad, Dom-Dom?”

“Yes Ramsay, you did,” Roose seethed out, but counted to ten in his head, and continued calmly. “But, I’m going to give you a chance to make it right. All you have to do is tell me where you found the child-.”

“Reek,” Ramsay interrupted.

“The child, and you’re going to help me return him to his fam-”

“No!” Ramsay shouted, moving the baby away from his father, the baby’s squirming turned to wailing as Ramsay shouted at his father, “Reek stays here! They left him! They left him alone, so they didn’t want him. But I want him, he’s mine!”

The baby’s wailing grew, and Ramsay turned to the baby, and glared at it. “Stop crying, Reek. You’re not allowed to cry anymore.”

Roose turned to his eldest and gave him a look that said “Do Something”. Domeric nodded, before crouching down to Ramsay’s level and tilting his head towards the boy who was trying unsuccessfully and unethically to calm the baby.

“Ramsay..You do know that’s not Reek, that’s a baby. We buried Reek a few weeks ago, you remember.”

“I know,” Ramsay said nonchalantly, which was all together unnerving for a five year old who had just recently witnessed the death of his beloved dog. “This is Reek Number Two! But I call him Reek for short.”

“Ramsay, that is not a dog, thats a human baby.”

“No! He’s my Reek! You can’t make me take him back!”

“Enough!” Roose boomed, before turning to Domeric. “Where were you to this afternoon?”

“At the park.”

“Then bloody take the child back there and look for its damn parents. And make sure no one sees you two with him anywhere near the house.”

Domeric nodded, before running into the kitchen to grab his keys. Ramsay looked down at the baby, and stroked its hair, before looking up at his father.

“Are you disappointed, Father?”

“....To be disappointed would be insinuating that I didn’t expect something this stupid out of you.”

The little bastard frowned, and looked down at the ground in shame.

“Now go fix your mistake. Maybe it’ll cure this idiocy once and for all.”

“But Father-.”

“Do you want me to bane you from seeing the dogs?”

“NO!” Ramsay wailed, tears forming in his eyes.

“Then take the child back to his family.”

Ramsay looked back at the baby, who had quieted down a bit, and nodded sadly.

“Good,” Roose said. “While you two take care of that, I’ll be in my study. Have Domeric call me when it's all done. Also, have him pick up some Dornish Wine on the way back.”

“Can I get an ice cream, too?”

“Ice cream is for obedient children, not psychopathic bastards.”

-~-

 

Ramsay was not happy. Reek was his, why did he have to take him back? Nobody else seemed to want him, those big boys left him alone in the carriage to go talk to those big girls. They completely ignored Reek as he cried and cried, calling out for someone to help him. But they didn’t pay him any attention, they didn’t want him. Oh, but Ramsay did. He walked right over to the carriage, and peeked over the basket and at the distressed baby. He was the one who rocked Reek to sleep, who made cooing and played peek-a-boo with him. He wanted him. Wanted him the moment he laid eyes on the light haired babe with tears welded up in his grey-green eyes. The little baby had become his new puppy, his new Reek.

But now Father wanted him to give Reek back. And that angered Ramsay to no end. How come Father and Dom-Dom could have all those puppies, and he couldn’t have one? Yes, he did have the original Reek. He loved Reek, even with his bad smell, no matter how many baths he gave him. But Reek was gone, and Father wouldn’t let him keep new Reek. And Dom-Dom was driving him back to those mean big boys! That was not acceptable. He needed to think of something, and quick.

He glanced over at Reek, who was sleeping softly in his old car seat. Ramsay unbuckled his seatbelt, reaching carefully over his brother, before slamming his hand on the horn. Dom-Dom jumped up, and Reek startled awake, but made no fuss. Ramsay quickly sat back down in his seat, and grinned at his pet.

“Sorry! Were you sleeping?”

Reek’s lip began to quiver, before he started to cry again. Ramsay frowned, and when the car came to a stop at a light, Dom-Dom turned around to him and scowled.

“Ramsay, what in the world were you thinking?”

“He was asleep, I wanted him awake.”

“Ramsay, he’s a baby. Babies have to sleep.”

“But he’s my puppy! He has to listen to me!”

“Ramsay, he’s a person, not a dog. And he’s not yours, he’s his parents. And we need to find them, and convince them not to press lawsuit for kidnapping.”

“It ain’t kidnapping if they didn’t want him!”

“How do you know they didn’t want him?”

“Cuz those big kids left him alone! They left him in the carriage to talk to those big girls! So I took him!”

Dom- Dom looked at him in horror, and that confused him. “You took him **out of his stroller?** ”

“Yeah, it was too heavy to push.”

The light turned green, and Dom-Dom turned around with a few curses. Ramsay turned back to Reek, who was continuing to cry. Ramsay grabbed his little fist, and shoved it in his mouth to keep him quiet. It worked after a moment of muffled wailing, as Reek began to suck on his fist like a pacifier.  Ramsay smiled. Little Reek needed him, and it was his duty to make sure that his new puppy was safe, and well trained. The pup was already learning so quickly!

No, he could not leave his Reek to those bad men.

The park was coming up, and Ramsay knew what he had to do. He unbuckled himself, before leaning down to the seat adjusters. As the car come to a stop, he pushed the adjuster forward, slamming Dom-Dom into the steering wheel. He then grabbed Reek and bolted out the car into the park. Reek wasn’t a heavy puppy, he carried heavier, but he was definitely slowing him down a bit, he needed to find something that could help.

He soon found a solution. A boy younger than him with red curly hair and another with dark curly hair were playing with wooden swords next to a red wagon that had the words “Winterfell” written on it. Ramsay quickly ran to them, and sat Reek down in the  wagon, and the red haired boy shouted in protest.

“Hey! What are you doing?!”

Ramsay frowned, before taking the wooden sword from the boy’s sword and hitting him on the forehead, causing the boy to fall to the ground crying.

“ROBB!” the dark haired one cried out as he rushed to his friend. He then turned to Ramsay and scowled. “YOU MEANY! THAT’S OUR WINTERFELL!”

Ramsay scowled as he quickly hit him on the head as well. “‘Winterfell’s’ mine now”,” And took off with Reek in towe.  

He ran up and down the park, making sure to look out for Dom-Dom at every corner.  He pushed past many joggers and children, making some few cry and others shout. All along, while Reek began to babble and giggle.

“Wobb! Wobb! Jown! Jown!”

“Reek, pipe down.” he hissed, before spotting a perfect hiding place.

He reared the wagon down a small embankment, and stopped short of the river. There was trees all around them, and a bridge to hide under. There was no way Dom-Dom could find them here.If Reek could stop babbling

“Yawa! Yawa! Yawa!”

“Reek, stop it.”

“T’eon wan Yawa!”

“Reek, you need to shut it so Dom-Dom don’t find us.”

“T’eon wan Yawa!”

“Reek, shut up!”

“T’eon!”

“Reek!”

“T’eon!”

“Reek!”

“T’eon!”

“Reek!”

“Theon!”

Ramsay snapped his head towards the new voice. It was a big girl with blue-green eyes and a look of relief on her face as she ran over. Instinctively, Ramsay held Reek close and away from the girl, but the disloyal puppy began to squirm out of his arms and reach towards the girl.

“Oh, thank the drowned god I found ya!” The girl said as she took Reek out of his arms.

In shook, Ramsay tried to reach for his Reek, but the girl was already lifting **his puppy** far above his reach. She cooed at Reek, and the little traitor actually **laughed.**

“Ya little shit, ya ‘ad me worried sick!”

“Ramsay!”

Ramsay fumed as Domestic slid down the embankment, a scowl on his usually kind face

“You are in a world of trouble, young man- Wait, who's that?”

The big girl looked over at his brother, a smirk crawling onto her face.

“Thank ya so much for findin’ Theon. When my brothers said we lost the little devil-”

“Reek.”

Both of the older kids looking at him, the girl in confusion and Dom in warning.

“His name is Reek, and you can't have him back, he's **mine** ,” he told the girl, attempting to mimic his father’s “serious voice”.

Dom-Dom looked at him oddly, a mix between horror and rage, kinda like how father would look at him whenever he showed him what he played with in the “playground”. The girl looked at him like he’d grown a head, and looked up at Dom-Dom.

“What in the he-”

“You’re going to have to excuse my brother,” Dom-Dom said nervously. “He’s only five,he has difficulty with the concept of ownership.Particularly what is morally **plausible to own.** ” he growled. And to his surprise, the girl actually laughed.

“Well, that makes two of us!” She crouched down to Ramsay’s level and grinned. “Ya see, just between the two of us, I’m actually a pirate.”

Ramsay looked at the big girl in awe. “Really?”

“Yep, I got my own ship and everything.”

“Where’s your pirate sword?”

The girl laughed. “Don't need it, I prefer an axe.”

A pirate? With an axe? That had to be the coolest things ever. Ramsay got excited just thinking of all the people she must’ve sliced with that thing,and he began to relax a bit. Perhaps if she was with him, Reek would be-.

No, Reek needed him. Reek was his. No cool pirate lady was going to change that. If anyone was gonna swing an axe to make sure his Reek wasn’t in someone else's hands, it was going to be him.

“That’s awesome. But I still don’t trust you with Reek.” he told her, and she raised an eyebrow.

“Well that’s too bad, ‘cuz I trust ya. Ya took very good care of Theon, and I’m extremely grateful for that. If it wasn’t for ya, I’d have lost my little brother. Thanks-uh, didn’t quite catch yer name.”

“Ramsay,” Ramsay stated proudly. “Ramsay Bo-.”

“Snow!” Dom-Dom rudely interrupted. “Ramsay Snow. I’m Domeric Snow, and it was really swell to meet you Miss?”

“Yara. Yara Greyjoy. And this is Theon,” She said as she pointed at Reek. Theon Greyjoy? What a mouthful. Too much, Reek was a better name. Plus, it fit his puppy better. Theon Greyjoy sounded like a the name of some bad guy in one of his neighbor Sansa’s stupid stories. Reek wasn’t a bad guy, bad guys don’t wear diapers, let alone make them smell bad.

“Well, it was lovely to meet you Yara, I apologize for the inconvenience, and we were glad to help, but I’m afraid we must be going.”

“What?!” Ramsay cried out as he looked with panicked eyes at Reek. He tried to make a grab for his puppy, but stupid Dom-Dom was already pushing him up the embankment. He tried to turn around, to reach for his Reek, to get what was his, but that damn Asha took his dog’s hand and waved it goodbye at him.

“Thank you!” she called out. “Say goodbye, Theon.”

Just befor Dom-Dom pushed him away, his little Reek actually looked at him with his pathetic big eyes and smiled an ugly toothless smile.

“‘Week! Week!”

Ramsay stared at his puppy for a minute, before a grin crawled on his face. Dom-Dom pushed him up, most likely lecturing him about his behavior and how he should never do this again, how much he worried him sick, how he was only trying to protect him, blah blah blah blah blah. It wasn’t heard. Only Ramsay's own scheming thought were heard by the five year old. And the echoing chorus of  “Week! Week!”

 

-~-

“Week! Week!”

Ramsay smirked down at his dog. His good puppy. It had taken him a few days of sneaking into his father’s office to finally find where the heck the Greyjoy’s lived. Yet his little Reek still remembered him. What a loyal puppy, Ramsay knew he was the perfect pet when he saw him.

He carefully lifted his doggy into his arms from his crib, making sure not to make any noise. He couldn’t wake anyone in the house, and sadly, he couldn’t take Reek home. His sister Yara was a pirate, and she’d steal him right back, that’s what pirates did. So he had to wait. Wait until his Reek could come home with him, and no one could stop him. Ramsay knew it would take a while, but his father always told him he needed to learn how to wait. Mostly followed by a “if you get tear insects apart without stopping thinking how people will see you , you’ll be seen as a mad dog,” but that was beside the point. This would be a learning experience in waiting. And the prize in the end would be worth it, and so much more.  He’d wait for his puppy, but in the meantime, he still needed to train his doggy a bit.

“All right, Reek. First things first, we’re gonna learn how to pronounce R’s, cuz that’s really going to be important in the future. We’ll start easy, don’t worry. Let’s start with your master’s name. Ramsay. R-a-m-s-a-y. Rahm-seey.”

“W-w-Wamsee.”

He bopped him on the nose. He wasn’t going to actually hit his puppy, not when he’s this young. “R’s reek, what did I tell you about r’s?”

“Wamsee.”

“Ram.”

“Wam.”

“Ram!”

“W-w-wrahm.”

“Getting there. Seey.”

“Seeh”

“Now put it together. Ram-seey!”

“Wr-Wr-R-Ramseeh!”

“There we go! Good boy, you're such a good boy!” He patted his puppy on the head, ruffling his curly blond hair. “I’m Ramsay, and your my Reek. And someday, your going to be all mine, little puppy.”

“Ramseeh and Wreek! Ramseeh and Wreek!”

Meh, it was close enough. Soon, he’d have all the time in the world to fix all his little puppy’s flaws. Someday very soon.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Please R&R. I thrive on criticism. It my life source, considering I'm to poor to eat anything else. DON"T YOU DARE NOT COMMENT, I WILL LITERALLY STARVE! not really, but I will be forever grateful ;)


End file.
